


Must Love Quidditch

by DarkPotterMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPotterMalfoy/pseuds/DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A través de una serie de correos electrónicos de un sitio de citas online, Harry cree que ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta. ¿El vínculo que han formado podrá sobrevivir después de que sus identidades sean reveladas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Must Love Quidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18945) by dracosoftie. 



> Traducción autorizada por dracosoftie
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a dracosoftie, traduzco por mero entretenimiento

 

 

**Capítulo 1**

Harry rodó los ojos cuando Hermione soltó un bufido de manera poco elegante, dando la vuelta en la silla del escritorio para enfrentarse a él.

—De verdad, Harry ¿citas por internet?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron a la defensiva. Para Hermione era fácil despreciar sus intentos de encontrar pareja, ya que ella tenía a Ron. Sus dos mejores amigos habían estado juntos durante un lustro – después de la guerra habían estado saliendo con otras personas – e iban a casarse en tres meses. No es que Harry no estuviese contento por ellos, era él. Estaba muy emocionado, ya que iba a ser el padrino de Ron, emocionado de ver a dos personas maravillosas empezar un capítulo nuevo en sus vidas. Él quería lo mismo.

—No lo digas de esa forma—criticó Harry—Tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí, el conocer gente, como una persona normal. La última vez que fui a la noche de solteros a un club, era acosado por mujeres que babeaban.

—La mayoría de los hombres hubiesen estado felices de tener a una docena de brujas de buen ver colgadas de su brazo, Harry—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa apenas contenida.

—No lo pongo en duda—dijo Harry con amargura—No era mi brazo lo que me preocupaba en ese momento. ¡Una de ellas pasó su mano por mis pantalones!

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Hermione al ver la cara de indignación de Harry.

—Y supongo que es bastante difícil atraer un atractivo mago cuando estás rodeado de brujas—dijo con una sonrisa

—Tienes toda la razón, Hermione—dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida exasperación.— Tienes toda la jodida razón. En fin, ¿has venido ayudarme a escribir el anuncio o simplemente vas a ser un incordio?

Hermione centró su atención en la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante de ella. El anuncio de Harry estaba demasiado de lejos de ser decente, pero por otra parte, así era Harry.

—Déjame enderezar esto, si quieres, claro—dijo ella, riéndose como una loca por su propio juego de palabras. Harry rodó los ojos—¿En serio tienes la esperanza de encontrar una pareja seria en una página web?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Hermione notó su expresión seria y suspiró con resignación. Si Harry iba a tener un anuncio de citar por internet, ella se aseguraría de que quedase lo mejor posible. Para cuando hubieron terminado, habían creado un anuncio en el que decía lo que el moreno buscaba en una pareja, manteniendo un lenguaje coloquial y sencillo, pues como era Harry.

—¿Estás completamente seguro que no quieres añadir una cena a la luz de las velas y largos paseos por la playa?—preguntó Hermione, moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

Harry intentó parecer serio, pero una sonrisa se abrió paso. Lanzó una cojín que estaba en una silla cercana en dirección a Hermione.

—Cállate—dijo con cariño—Esta es una buena idea. Además, ya sabes lo mucho que odio que mis pies estén en contacto con la arena.

* * *

—¡Draco, escucha este! Es perfecto para ti.—dijo Blaise con falso deleite, desplazando la vista hacia abajo para leer uno de los cientos de anuncios publicados en la página de citas online en el que Draco se había registrado la semana pasada.

—Busco pareja para compartir cenas tranquilas a la luz de las velas, paseos por la playa y unas relajantes vacaciones. Soy tan guapo como Harry Potter, alto y moreno. Debes estar en forma y ser atractivo. Prefiero las relaciones con personas excepcionales, pero cualquiera es bienvenido.

Draco hizo una mueca, quejándose mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el escritorio tal vez Blaise tenía razón cuando le dijo a Draco que sólo un gilipollas se metía en servicios online. Sus hombros estaban tensos, dejó escapar un suspiro y se obligó a relajarse. No todos podían ser fracasados. Después de todo,  _él_  había publicado en ese sitio ¿no?

—Tu hilaridad me complace, Blaise—dijo secamente.

—¿No? Pues esta, entonces. Quiere a alguien el cual "no le importe ser dominado en todos los sentidos de la palabra"—dijo Blaise, mirando a Draco con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Draco estrecharon, y extendió la mano y recuperó su portátil de las manos de Blaise, quien levantó las manos en defensa y lo miró inocentemente.

Su corazón se hundió mientras seguía desplazándose por la breve lista de los nuevos anuncios. Pansy había abierto un servicio de citas online el año anterior, al parecer, inspirándose en un comercial que había visto a través de la televisión muggle. Después de largos meses de tortura, Draco al fin se había hecho una cuenta. Pansy que amablemente le había explicado, podría intentar algo que no fuese cara a cara, probar algo nuevo. Cabe decir, que en lugar de citas online podría encontrar a alguien que estuviese realmente interesado en él y no en su fortuna o notoriedad.

—Espera, vuelve—dijo Blaise, con la voz repentinamente seria. Él había cambiado su silla de lugar para poder ver lo que Draco veía en la pantalla del portátil. —Debe amar el quidditch—decía Blaise—Podría ser éste ¿no? Ábrelo para que podamos leer más.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero lo hizo, abriendo el anuncio cuyo título "Debe amar el quidditch" con un suspiro. Su amigo que era lo más heterosexual que te podías encontrar, se estaba divirtiendo en grado sumo al ver los posibles pretendientes de Draco en internet y el rubio pensó que la situación lo ameritaba.

_**Debe amar el quidditch** _

_Soy un fanático seguidor y jugador amateur, deberás ser una persona la cual disfrute del mismo. Al igual que el interés por viajar, por la buena comida, los vinos y la jardinería. Me encanta cocinar, y deberías compartir la misma pasión por la afición o apreciar las comidas de gourmet. Mi horario laboral me permite suficiente tiempo para disfrutar de mis intereses, el tuyo también. Estoy buscando una relación estable, responde sólo sí buscas lo mismo. Me gusta pasar el tiempo en casa tranquilo o en calidad de mis amigos, y deberías ser alguien que se mantiene alejado de los clubs. # 13279_

Draco leyó el anuncio dos veces, resistiendo a la tentación de marcar la casilla correspondiente a intereses compatibles. Ese chico era casi perfecto para él, Blaise también pensó de la misma manera, ya que el rubio no había hablado todavía.

El anuncio no estaba firmado, ni tampoco tenía información de contacto adjunta al lado de su número de identificación. Draco sabía el significado de eso, ya que el suyo propio también carecía de información personal. Pansy sólo permitía que los clientes de alto perfil fuesen anónimos en la página, después de haber verificado la identidad de la persona y la necesidad de mantener la misma en secreto. Después del proceso de verificación, al cliente se le asignaba al azar un número y una dirección de correo electrónico genérica. Aunque Draco lo desease, no sería capaz de sonsacarle nada del hombre misterioso a Pansy, ya que ella hacia un Juramento Inquebrantable con cada cliente de alto perfil, lo cual garantizaba su privacidad.

Blaise observó la cara de Draco, mientras su antiguo amigo analizaba el anuncio. Él sabía que la vida sentimental de Draco había sido un desastre. Tenía una larga lista de relaciones fallidas a su espalda. Los hombres querían salir con el por su dinero – ya sea para apoyarlo en diversas empresas o conseguir varios negocios empresariales – o porque gozaban de la condición de salir con un hombre famoso. Draco era amado y odiado por la prensa al mismo tiempo, todo lo que hacía era difundido por la prensa mágica, para que todos los magos lo viesen. Blaise arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Odiaba a los cazadores de publicidad, incluso más que los buscadores de dinero, ya que hacían desfilar a Draco cogidos del brazo, para poder ser fotografiados. Draco odiaba a la prensa y odiaba salir en ella, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, en el fondo de su corazón era un hombre casero.

—¿Y bien? Blaise le preguntó impaciente, tras el indescifrable silencio de Draco

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su aspecto será el de un trol—dijo Draco con una débil sonrisa. No quería admitir lo mucho que deseaba que esta aventura online saliese bien, ahora había encontrado a alguien decentemente interesante, su coraje vacilaba

—Tú máscara Malfoy está desapareciendo, Draco.—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.—Te estás debatiendo si contactarlo o no. Que puedo decir. Puedes hacerlo. Vamos.

Draco vaciló, pero hizo clic en el número de identificación. Introdujo su nombre de usuario y contraseña, dando permiso a la página para que el anuncio de Draco se pusiese en contacto con el del hombre misterioso. No quiso dar su información personal, ya que también era un cliente de alto perfil, pero le daría su dirección de correo electrónico, así como una copia de su anuncio.

Draco tragó saliva y el mensaje voló como el éter, ahora la pelota estaba en el tejado del hombre misterioso.

* * *

Harry se levantó después de leer el correo electrónico, corriendo hacia la chimenea y cogiendo una pizca de polvos Flu.

—Ron y Hermione—dijo con claridad, sacando la cabeza a través de las llamas verdes.

Hermione oyó la red Flu, cuando estaba dándole los últimos retoques a la cena. Es decir, que estaba poniendo la comida en los platos, ya que era comida para llevar y en cierto modo se podría considerar la opción de haber hecho la cena, razono. Cogió un trapo de la cocina y se limpió un poco de curry que le quedaba en las manos y fue hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Harry, vas a venir a cenar? Acabo de terminar de hacerla—dijo

—Me preguntaba si tu y Ron les importaría traerla aquí—preguntó Harry tímidamente—Acabo de recibir una brillante respuesta a mi anuncio, y me gustaría que me ayudases a responderla.

Los ordenadores y otros aparatos eléctricos no respondían bien ante la magia, lo que significaba que llevarlos vía Flu o mediante la Aparición podría provocarles un cortocircuito. El ordenador portátil de Harry estaba protegido para que la magia de la casa no le afectase, pero esas protecciones serían nulas en cuanto al transporte mágico se refiere.

—Por supuesto. Vamos para allí, en un minuto—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa indulgente—Voy a preparar la comida para llevarla. Abre vino ¿vale?

Harry asintió y retiró la cabeza de la chimenea y Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para volver a la guardar la comida en sus envases originales. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una mueca bonachona ante la ironía de la misma.

Ron insistió en comer antes de que contestasen al correo electrónico que le habían enviado a Harry, razonando que todos pensarían mejor con el estómago lleno. Harry simplemente jugueteó con su curry con desinterés, con la mente clara en la respuesta anónima cuyo anuncio parecía tan perfecto. Su nombre y sus datos personales no se habían incluido, y Harry sabía lo que significaba y estaba un poco asustado. No estaba seguro de querer salir con un hombre de alto perfil, ya que él disponía de la suficiente atención. ¿Qué pasaba si era un jugador de Quidditch profesional o algo así? Sería imposible permanecer fuera del ojo público y salir con alguien así.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Harry recogió los platos y llevó su ordenador portátil a la mesa de la cocina. Ron se desplomó ligeramente en su silla, no del todo desinteresado, pero claramente incómodo ante la idea de participar en la vida amorosa de Harry. Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron mientras cogía el portátil y leía automáticamente el anuncio de Harry.

_Para:DebeAmarElQuidditch_

_De:_

_Domingo, 11 de mayo, 2008 6:37 pm_

_Estimado Usuario #13279,_

_El Usuario #11837, ha expresado su interés en su anuncio. Por favor revise el anuncio de #11837 y contacte con él usuario directamente a su dirección de e-mail,_ _IntelectualIntrospectivo(arroba)_

_**Intelectual Instrospetivo** _

_Busco pareja que disfrute de la soledad y se sienta cómodo ante el silencio y la introspección. Se espera discreción y se le obsequiará de igual forma. Estoy en forma y espero que mi pareja lo sea. Mis intereses incluyen viajar, quiddicht, actividades intelectuales, bebidas y comida gourmet. Me gustan las bromas ingeniosas y la conversación inteligente, mi pareja debe ser capaz de responder de igual forma. Soy financieramente autosuficiente y mi pareja debe serlo. Deben gustarle los niños. #11837_

_Nosotros, en Magical Dating Online le deseamos lo mejor en su búsqueda del amor._

_Gracias por su patrocinio, y recuerde que el amor verdadero es sólo un clic de distancia._

_El equipo de Magical Dating Online_

Hermione se echó atrás con la mirada pensativa. El escritor parecía un poco pretencioso, pero sus intereses, y sus requisitos para la intimidad y la soledad, compaginaban bien con los de Harry. Lo de los niños, sin embargo, le hizo pensar.

—¿Crees que tenga hijos?—le preguntó a Harry, que estaba esperando la reacción de Hermione.

—Tal vez. Sólo podría tener sobrinos que están siempre a su alrededor o tal vez esté interesado en adoptar a un niño, si la cosa marcha bien.—dijo Harry. Había pensado mucho acerca de ese último requisito, de hecho, él había estado a punto de incluir algo similar en su anuncio. Pensó que sería extraño, ya que no tiene hijo alguno, por lo que al final no lo puso, pensando en que habría mucho tiempo durante el proceso de llegar a conocerse con cualquier sujeto que desease formar una familia.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, compañero?—Ron elevó la voz, interrogándolo con la mirada.

Harry lo pensó durante un minuto y asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero una familia, Ron. He querido una durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Ser gay no cambia eso y no significa que no pueda ser un buen padre—dijo, mirando a Ron de reojo.

Ron colorado, avergonzado de sus palabras, ya que habían sido mal interpretadas.

—¡Eso no era lo quería decir en absoluto, Harry! Serías un padre genial. Yo sólo quería decir, si estarías de acuerdo en criar el hijo de otro.—dijo Ron rápidamente.

Harry, le enseñó una sonrisa a Ron.

—No es que haya muchas probabilidades de que pueda tener uno mío, Ron, es que la idea de tener que acostarme con una mujer es repugnante.— dijo Harry con una mueca y sonriéndole a Hermione como a modo de disculpa.—Mis únicas opciones son, adoptar o que la pareja que encuentre ya tenga uno.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se levantó para darle un abrazo a Harry. Se inclinó para descansar su cabeza en su hombro y ella le dio un beso en su pelo revuelto.

—Estamos poniendo el carro antes de tener el caballo—dijo Hermione, liberando a Harry de su abrazo.—La respuesta de Harry tiene que ser ingeniosa y lo suficientemente como para mantener al chico interesado. Podemos preocuparnos por el futuro reproductivo de Harry más tarde. Después de la primera cita, digamos.

Hermione vaciló, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes, como si estuviese pensando en algo. Mientras Harry ladeaba la cabeza a modo de pregunta silenciosa, y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esas no son tus únicas opciones ya sabes. Para tener hijos quiero decir—dijo un poco incómoda

El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Amaba a sus amigos, sobre todo cuando se preocupaban por él de esa manera.

—Lo sé. Puedo contratar a una madre de alquiler y que ella lleve a mi hijo. Siendo honesto, no es tan importante para mí. ¿Qué importa si el niño es biológicamente mío o no?

Ron abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione le hizo callar con una severa mirada. Ella se acomodó en la silla más cercana al ordenador portátil y miró expectante a Harry, con los dedos listos sobre el teclado.

—¿Empezamos?

* * *

Draco se había negado a revisar su cuenta de correo electrónico en toda la mañana. Sabía que si el hombre misterioso había respondido, se iba a pasar todo el día obsesionado acerca de cómo responder el correo. Y si no, se iba a pasar el resto de día preguntándose por qué aún no lo había hecho. Su agenda estaba demasiado llevada como para andarse con ese tipo de tonterías, así que las evitó por completo.

Blaise llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, antes de entrar en el despacho de Draco. Se desparramó de forma poco elegante en una silla frente al escritorio de Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Jefe, ¿alguna noticia?

Draco le miró severo. La ropa maravillosamente hecha a medida de Blaise hacia su actual pose aún más perezosa

—Sabes que odio cuando me llamas de esa manera. Y siéntate bien o vas arruinar tu traje—dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras—He terminado las negociaciones sobre el acuerdo de tierras de Traylor, el contrato debería estar tu escritorio para que lo revises. También cerramos el almacén vacio cerca del Callejon Diagon, ese el que Theo quiere convertir en un club. Necesito que repases la legalidad para que tengamos todas las bases cubiertas antes de que vayamos ante la Cámara de Comercio en el Callejón Diagon.

Blaise sonrió. Había estado trabajando para Draco en su bufete de abogados durante seis años, así que sabía que Draco anteponía los negocios al placer. Él también sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso. Blaise se irguió colocándose correctamente; adoptando una postura más profesional y con las piernas cruzadas.

—El contrato de Traylor es sólido. La tierra está dividida en zonas para el desarrollo residencial, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendremos los permisos. Es realmente una idea genial construir un acceso controlado y un fraccionamiento mágico. Se venderán como calderos.—dijo Blaise.

—El almacén del Callejón no está bien constituido—continuó—Necesitamos saber cómo se han divido las zonas de los otros clubs y bares, y cuales permisos vamos a necesitar antes de tratar con la junta. Tendré el informe esta semana.

Blaise descruzó las piernas y se inclino hacia delante en su silla, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Draco.

—Ahora déjate de rodeos y comprueba la maldita cuenta de correo electrónico. Me estoy muriendo aquí.—dijo con una sonrisa

Draco se volvió en su silla y abrió el correo. Habían varios mensajes que respondían a su anuncio, pero Draco pasó de ellos y fue en busca del que le interesaba. Triunfante, le hizo una seña a Blaise para que su pusiese junto a él, para que leyese junto a él la respuesta.

_Para: IntrospectiveIntellectual@MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_De: MustLoveQuidditch@MagicalDatingOnline .uk_

_Domingo, 11 de mayo 2008 22:13_

_Re: Vamos a conocernos el uno al otro._

_Querido # 11837_

_Debo admitir que me sorprendió cuando leí tu anuncio. Me sentía pesimista al pensar que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie a través de este medio poco convencional, pero parece que nuestros intereses y necesidades al menos superficialmente, concuerdan muy bien._

_Deduzco por tu número de identificación que tú, también, eres un cliente de alto perfil. Yo por lo general evito salir con hombres que son el centro de atención, ya que, en el mejor de los casos, sólo recibía una mirada dura. Tengo suficientes problemas para mantener alejados a los medios de comunicación por mi cuenta, y tener una pareja conocida sólo serviría para exacerbar el problema._

_Tu anuncio promete discreción, y dices que disfrutas de tu privacidad. Te tomo la palabra, como espero que tomes la mía. Aunque dispongo de un grado de fama no es algo que busco activamente y, como tal, me paso gran parte de mi tiempo en casa, rodeado de familiares y amigos, en lugar de salir para estar rodeado por el público._

_Espero que no te sientas ofendido, por mi renuncia a revelar mi nombre y otros detalles identificativos. Aunque confío en tu criterio, preferiría, llegar a conocernos mejor antes de divulgar esa información o conocernos en persona. Como seguro que sabrás, puede ser extremadamente difícil conocer a una persona por la razón de ser famosa. Tú probablemente, habrás tenido problemas por ser quien eres. Me gustaría conocer tu verdadero yo antes que descubras quien soy, y estoy deseando conocerte._

_Me siento incómodo al usar nuestros números de identificación, ya que lo hace impersonal. Preferiría que usáramos apodos. Ahora voy a divulgar algo de mi vida personal_

_Gryffin_

—No es mala idea ir lentamente, como él dice, Draco—dijo Blaise después de leer el correo. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la firma—¿Un Gryffindor?

Draco también había entendido la pista inmediatamente. El hombre podría haber sido un Gryffindor cuando estaba en Hogwarts – y Draco no tenía la forma de saber si eso fue hace 10 meses o 10 años – pero estaba claro había adoptado un enfoque Slytherin. Se encontró más intrigado con el hombre misterioso después de leer su respuesta y aprobó con alegría disimulada, la sugerencia del hombre a un simple intercambio de mensajes a través de correo electrónico

Le había pedido a Blaise que le ayudase a escribir una respuesta, pero su secretaria asomó la cabeza por la puerta antes de que le preguntara.

—Señor Malfoy, tiene una junta en Gringotts en media hora. Debe irse ya, para poder llegar. Los duendes han establecido nuevas medidas de seguridad y toma más tiempo entrar al banco—dijo ella

Draco suspiró y se alejó de su escritorio. La respuesta tendría que esperar. Caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose para coger su portafolio y el abrigo que le daba su secretaria.

—Gracias, Madge—dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia. Ella le sonrió. Tenía 80 años, si no recordaba mal, pero Draco siempre bromeaba y coqueteaba con ella. Se dirigió hacia Blaise y asintió—Blaise

Blaise le lanzó un imaginario sombrero a Draco, cuando el hombre salió de la oficina, silbando en voz baja para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al punto de aparición. Blaise negó la cabeza con cariño, y lo observó alejarse. Draco estaba en el camino de enamorarse, eso estaba claro. Sólo esperaba que las cosas funcionasen


	2. Capítulo 2

 

 

**Capítulo 2**

Para: _MustLoveQuidditch@MagicalDatingOnline.uk_

De: _IntrospectiveIntellectual@MagicalDatingOnline.uk_

_Lunes, 12 de mayo 2008 17:21_

_Re: Respondiendo a la proposición._

_Gryffin,_

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu propuesta, aunque debo admitir que todo este secretismo y oscuridad, da la sensación de que seas más Slytherin que Gryffindor._

_He tenido una serie de relaciones públicas malaventuradas, que en han salido mal en el pasado, por tanto soy reacio a meterme en esto sin llegar a conocernos mejor. ¿Continuamos con nuestro juego de Nos-Conocemos-Poco-A-Poco? Preguntarte cuando estuviste en Hogwarts, probablemente sería revelar demasiada información, es como decirte cuando fue la última vez que di un paseo por los pasillos de la escuela._

_En vez de eso, compartiré algunas características poco reveladoras sobre mí mismo. Soy un gran fan del Quidditch, tengo un palco en el equipo de las Magpies desde que puedo recordad. He jugado en Hogwarts, pero no diré en qué posición. Durante mi juventud, he pasado muchos veranos en Francia, y siendo adulto he vivido allí varios años. Aunque ahora estoy de regreso en Gran Bretaña, mi estadía allí me ha hecho tener una predilección por los vinos franceses._

_Probablemente te he dado información suficiente como para poder reflexionar por el momento. Espero nuestro próximo intercambio de información._

_Sly_

* * *

—¿Un Slytherin, Harry? Qué vergüenza—bromeó Ron después de que Harry le diese aspectos destacados de la carta durante el almuerzo en las Tres Escobas, en Hogsmade.

La sonrisa de Harry casi le separa la cara al observar el error táctico de su amigo. Antes de que pudiese advertirlo, un hechizo punzante le dio directamente en las nalgas.

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó al instante sacando su varita para defenderse. Olió un perfume floral muy familiar que le hizo, avergonzado, guardar su varita en la manga de la muñeca

—No hay nada de vergonzoso en ser Slytherin, querido hermano—dijo Ginny con elegancia mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Harry y llevándose una patata a la boca.

—Ginny, que alegría verte.—dijo Harry agradablemente, disfrutando de la incomodidad de Ron por haber sido pillado hablando mal de un Slytherin. No era algo que Ginny aceptase en estos tiempos, ni siquiera en broma.

Ginny alzó una ceja en dirección a Harry, mirando primero su cara y luego bajando hasta el plato casi lleno de patatas fritas. Él alzó las manos en señal de rendición y ella se adueño del plato y echándole a las patatas una gran cantidad de vinagre.

—¿Le puedes pedir a la camarera un poco de sirope de caramelo, Harry?—le preguntó ella, llevándose una patata a la boca

Harry puso su cara más solidaria, esperando no parecer desesperadamente asqueado, ya que intuía que Ginny le lanzaría un hechizo punzante. La cara de Ron se volvió cambió a un tono verdoso y se levantó rápidamente, yendo a la barra para ver si tenían sirope de caramelo a mano. Ginny asintió alegremente.

—¿Todo va bien?—preguntó Harry cuando Ron regresó con el pequeño bote de sirope de caramelo, desviando la mirada al ver a Ginny verter el contenido del bote encima de las patatas con vinagre. Al escucharla gemir de placer, por la mezcla que había hecho, le habían dado unas silenciosas arcadas.

—Increíblemente—dijo Ginny llevándose una mano amorosa sobre su gran vientre—Mi medimaga está trabajando estrechamente con Madame Pomfrey, sólo por si rompo aguas antes de fin de curso. No falta mucho, está previsto que nazca para finales de junio.

—¿Qué tal lo está haciendo tu sustituto?—preguntó Harry con cautela. Ginny no había estado satisfecha cuando McGonagall y Pomfrey le prohibieron volar con tan sólo dos meses de embarazo, algo esencial para un instructor de vuelo. Ginny se había hecho cargo del puesto de la señora Hooch desde hacía varios años, después de retirarse de las Arpías de Holyhead

Ginny jugueteó con la patata con desgana, haciendo que cayese sirope y vinagre sobre la mesa. Tanto Ron como Harry se estremecieron, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

—Oliver está haciendo un bien trabajo, siempre y cuando no crea que el puesto es suyo. Tengo la intención de volver en cuanto nazca el bebé.

El hecho era que él no tenía ningún desea de ocupar el puesto por más un curso o dos, era lo que había hecho de Oliver Wood un excelente opción de sustitución. Él estaba en un año sabático obligado por el médico de Puddlemere United, debido a una lesión de muñeca que había obtenido al principio de la temporada. No le impedía volar, pero nunca se recuperaría correctamente si seguía jugando lesionado. Pasaba su tiempo de recuperación ayudando.

—¿Y, tu marido? ¿Lo está haciendo bien?—preguntó Harry, desesperado por mantener alejado de su mente la mezcla que se estaba comiendo Ginny.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien. Tiene un acuerdo comercial en el Callejón Diagon. Está asociado con Draco Malfoy, para abrir un club nocturno.—dijo

—Hablando de otro sucio y bastardo Slytherin—comenzó Ron, pero paró inmediatamente cuando los ojos de su hermana se posaron sobre él.

—Yo iría con cuidado si fueras tú, Ronald. ¿Qué decías sobre los Slytherins?

—Sólo estaba molestándome, Ginny—dijo rápidamente Harry, obteniendo una mirada de agradecimiento de Ron, que a escondidas se frotó el trasero, donde Ginny le había golpeado con el hechizo antes.

—Me estoy escribiendo con un tío que estaba en Slytherin. Nos conocimos a través de ese sitio del que te hablé la última vez que te visité—dijo

—¿Quién es? Tal vez Theo pueda decirte acerca de él. Es de nuestra época, ¿verdad?

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. No tenía ni idea de lo mayor que podía ser el Sly, pero sólo esperaba que fuera de su misma edad, pero trató de no pensar demasiado en eso.

—Exactamente, no estoy seguro. Y yo, eh, no sé su nombre. Es otro cliente como yo, así que su información personal es confidencial. Hemos decidido mantener nuestra identidad en secreto hasta que nos conozcamos mejor—dijo Harry de repente, sabiendo lo absurdo que sonaba.

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero ella parecía aceptar la respuesta.

—La verdad, me alegro de  _que_  no lo juzgues por ser sólo un Slytherin, Harry—dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Ron.—Me alegro por ti.  _Alguien_  debería aprender de esa actitud.

Harry se rió, llegando a palmear el hombro de Ron.

—Hola,  _alguien._  Creo que tu hermana quiere que le des un respiro a su marido. Después de todo, ya han pasado casi seis años y se las ha arreglado para no acabar envenenándola o hechizándola. Sabes que está a salvo ¿verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa

—Tal vez podría hacer un mayor esfuerzo, ya sabes.—dijo Ron de mal humor.

—No obtendrás ninguna simpatía por mi parte, compañero—dijo Harry a sabiendas. Ron había sido un desvergonzado absoluto con Theo, por años. El resto de la familia había sido distante con él al principio, pero en el momento en el que se casaron, recibió la calidez que desprendía la familia Weasley cuando te daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. A excepción de Ron, que estaba seguro que después de tres años de noviazgo y seis años de matrimonio con Ginny, sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Finalmente harto de burlas e insultos por parte de Ron, durante años, la mañana de navidad, Theo le había echado una poción selladora de labios sobre su bol de cereales. Mietras que Molly estaba ligeramente molesta, el resto estaba agradecido ya que la fiesta era mucho más agradable sin las constantes molestias de Ron. El pelirrojo después de todos esos años, aun no le había perdonado, pero a pesar de eso, había sido más amable con el marido de su hermana.

—Bueno, el es punto discutible—dijo Ginny, deslizando su dedo por el plato, cogiendo lo poco que quedaba de sirope y llevándoselo a la boca—Él consiguió hacer que tu hermana le enseñase el culo, por tanto va a ser el padre de un niño Weasley. No vas a poderte de deshacer de él ahora.

Harry se rió a carcajada limpia cuando vio la expresión de horror en la cara de Ron.

—¡Ginny!—exclamó escandalizado—No hables de esa forma. ¡Eres mi  _hermana_!

—Quien obviamente no se puso de esa forma—dijo gesticulando sobre su estómago—sin ayuda alguna.

* * *

Para:  _IntrospectiveIntellectual@MagicalDatingOnline.uk_

De: _MustLoveQuidditch@MagicalDatingOnline.uk_

_Martes, 13 de mayo de 2008 10:23 am_

_Re: Un Slythindor, entonces._

_Estimado Sly,_

_Admito que tengo parte de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador, trató de ponerme en Slytherin cuando estaba en primer año, pero le pedí que me colocase en Gryffindor._

_Los veranos en Francia ¿en serio? La mayoría de mis veranos los he pasado miserablemente encerrado en los suburbios de mi familia cerca de Londres. Siempre deseé quedarme en Hogwarts en lugar de regresar a casa, pero las circunstancias me impidieron considerarlo siquiera._

_No debes ser un nacido de muggles, ya que dices haber tenido entradas para las temporadas de Quidditch durante toda tu vida. No sabía del juego hasta que empecé Hogwarts, aunque no soy un nacido de muggles. De nuevo, por las circunstancias. Jugué en el equipo de mi casa, y la verdad, me encantó. Juego cuando puedo en uno de los equipos intramuros de Londres, por tanto eso responde a otra de tus preguntas. No tengo fuertes lealtades cuando a equipos se refiere, pero mi mejor amigo es fan acérrimo de los Chudley Canons, pero no puedo soportar los horribles uniformes anaranjados. Generalmente animo a las Harpies, tengo un palco allí._

_Con respecto al vino, tengo en estima varias marcas francesas, pero ahora me siento atraído por los sabores audaces de los nuevos vinos provenientes de Australia. Algunos de los Pinot Noir, que son originarios de la región del Valle de Yarra, la verdad son espectaculares, así como los innovadores Shizar de Connawarra. ¿Eres amante del vino blanco o del tinto? He probado varios blancos nuevos, pero mi favorito es el Shiraz bien añejo y condimentado._

_Toda esta conversación sobre el vino, me ha hecho más ansioso por la llegada del final de mi jornada laboral. Por suerte a mi jefe no le importa su yo bebo en el trabajo, aunque al mediodía podría ser un poco temprano, incluso para los estándares._

_Cuidate, Sly._

_Gryffin_

* * *

—¿Señor Malfoy? Su lechuza personal está aquí, señor—Madge sonaba un poco desanimada—No me permite coger el paquete que lleva a cargo.

Draco sonrió. Él sabía que su secretaria estaba confundida acerca del motivo por el cual confiaba en su lechuza para hacer un encargo y no confiaba en ella o en una de los mensajeros o aves que tenia la compañía a su disposición, pero no quería que nadie supiese del contenido que tenía en la pata Orión.

—Gracias, Madge, yo me encargo de él. Orión se estaba volviendo un poco posesivo con la edad.—dijo con suavidad, saliendo a grandes zancadas hacia la zona de recepción y suavemente desvinculó a la lechuza del paquete. Agarró un par de chucherías para lechuzas del escritorio de Madge y se las dio a Orión, que las atrapó con su pico y se fue inmediatamente.

—Señor ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?—preguntó Madge mirado el paquete de forma extraña

—No, pero gracias Madge. Esto sólo es asuntos personales.—dijo, sonando como si nunca la hubiera enviado a ella o a cualquier otro empleado a hacer sus diligencias personales.

Madge entrecerró los ojos. Ayer mismo, se había pasado casi una hora en Young & Kentworth, esperando que nuevos trajes a medida de su jefe estuviesen finalizados.

—Déjalo pasar, querida Madge—dijo Blaise al doblar la esquina. Draco suspiró de alivio.— El jefe debe guardar para si, algunos secretos ¿no?

Para Madge, Blaise era su segunda persona favorita después de Draco, así que le dio una sonrisa a regañadientes.

—Eres un encanto, querida Madge. Una reina entre brujas—dijo Blaise pestañeando de forma coqueta.

—¿Dos de azúcar un chorrito de leche?—dijo ella secamente, pero su sonrisa se acrecentaba mientras miraba la cara de inocencia de Blaise.

—¡Me encantaría! Sin embargo ¿sabes cuándo necesito un poco de té, querida Madge?

Ella se rió ante la postura escandalosamente falsa. Se fue a buscar el té, para Draco y Blaise, ya que ambos pensaban que tenia mejor gusto preparado que conjurado. Blaise siguió ha Draco hasta la oficina.

—¿Eso es todo, entonces?—preguntó, señalando el paquete extramente envuelto

Draco dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta, e instantes después la puerta se abrió y entró Madge con el servicio de té para dos personas.

—Gracias, Madge. Blaise tenía toda la razón. Eres la reina entre brujas.

Ella se ruborizó un poco, y Draco sabía que había sido perdonado. Cerró la puerta tras ella cuando salía.

—Ábrelo. Quiero saber que lo hace tan fantástico para que hayas tenido que peinar todas las vinerías de Londres.—dijo Blaise cogiendo su taza de té perfectamente hecho.

Draco frunció los labios, pero decidió no responder. En su lugar, desenvolvió el paquete, dejando al descubierto una botella de vino tinto. Le dio la vuelta lentamente a la botella entre sus manos.

—Estoy seguro de que vas hacer algo especial para la cena, ya que ese es un vino de lujo.—dijo Blaise mirando a los ojos a su amigo, preguntándose como una simple botella de vino podía dar a Draco tal expresión melancolica.

—Bistec, con una cremosa polenta, supongo. Es añejo, es un vino con cuerpo—dijo Draco distraído.

—Yo voy, ¿Caleum se va unir a nosotros? No lo he visto últimamente.

—¿Hmm?—Draco lo miró, distraído.—No, todavía está en francia. Tengo ganas de verlo.

La cara de Draco se iluminó con una gran sonrisa al pensar en Caleum.

—No creo que le moleste perderse la cena. No es un amante del vino tinto.

Blaise se rió y se sentó hacia atrás en su silla, alzando su pie para que su rodilla descansara

—Mañana estará a tu disposición el documento sobre el local en el Callejón Diagon, lo tendrás sobre el escritorio.—dijo, cambiando de tema con facilidad y volviendo al trabajo.—Theo tiene la esperanza de que todo estará listo para finales de junio.

Draco dejó la botella de vino a un lado y se recostó casualmente en su escritorio, cruzando los brazos.

—Cenamos hace un par de semanas, en ese nuevo restaurante de Hogsmade. Su mujer es mucho más encantadora de lo que recuerdo de la época escolar, pero Merlín, ¡cómo come esa mujer! Supongo que es por el embarazo. Pero daba repulsión verla comer helado cubierto de mostaza y cucarachas en forma de gominolas—dijo Draco con un ligero estremecimiento.


End file.
